Destinies Entwined
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Their parents, unbeknownst to them, have been fighting a battle for longer than anyone can remember. Is that why there is so much conflict within their passion? (Read a/n of first chapter for more) Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: As anyone who follows me on Twitter or Tumblr will know, after the Lost Girl Season 5 promo my head went to the funny place. A lot of people were asking who the woman was with Tamsin. I'm 99.9% sure that's Freya. People were saying what if Tamsin got with Freya. My mind went the other way. What if Freya is Tamsin's mother? Most of you will know that I also have this niggling mythology related thing in my brain about Odin being Bo's father. In different mythologies both Odin and Freya are mentioned, the main mythological stories have them either married or fighting. As Lost Girl are going down the Freya being the Queen of the Valkyrie's route, that would mean that in the mythology they are (vaguely) following, Odin and Freya have been in some kind of war for a very very long time. Imagine, if you will, Freya being Tamsin's mother, Odin being Bo's father and the two of them having been in a war that has raged for thousands of years. Interesting concept right. Enjoy!_**

Chapter One

Time and time again she watched Bo with Dyson or Lauren, but time and time again she was always there for the Succubus. Since they had lost Kenzi, something had changed within them all. The human had left a massive hole in their lives that nothing could ever fill. Tamsin and Bo both seemed to feel it more at night when they were alone. When the distractions of the world have gone to bed for the night. Tamsin had started off by dulling the pain through alcohol, finding herself in different Dark bars throughout the city on a nightly basis. Bo had also been going to bars, but for very different reasons. Many times when Tamsin had arrived back at the Clubhouse in the very early hours of the morning she had seen people leaving. Guys, girls, it didn't seem to matter to Bo. Anything to dull that ache she felt, even if it was only for a short amount of time.

This night was no different. Tamsin walked towards the door of the Clubhouse just in time to see a girl leaving. She was pretty enough, but wasn't anything special as far as Tamsin was concerned. Just another nameless Fae.

"Can you tell Bo…" she started to say to Tamsin.

"Don't hold your breath sweetheart," Tamsin said with a sigh walking past her, "she won't even remember your name in the morning."

The Valkyrie walked into the house, leaving the girl slightly shocked outside. Bo was grabbing a bottle of water as Tamsin walked in.

"And that was?" Tamsin asked, passing Bo in the kitchen as she went for the bottle of vodka.

"No idea," Bo replied, drinking some of the water, "Chrissie, Chloe… I don't know."

"So that's the fourth one this week that you don't remember the name of," Tamsin said, "and it's only Tuesday."

"I'm a Succubus," Bo said, almost glaring at Tamsin, "it's what we do."

Tamsin nodded a little, putting the bottle back and deciding on a bottle of water instead.

"Sure it is…" she said under her breath.

"Dyson called earlier," Bo said, either not hearing or not caring what Tamsin said, "he has a lead on that other shoe. Do you want to come with us?"

"Can't," Tamsin said, "got something else to do."

"Something that involves you getting better acquainted with a bottle of vodka?" Bo asked.

"Goodnight Bo…" Tamsin said, walking to the stairs.

She wasn't interested in getting into another argument with Bo about the Hel shoe. Tamsin knew that Bo thought it was the only way to get Kenzi back, and maybe it was, but it was what was going to come with it that bothered Tamsin. She had tried telling Dyson that they had to stop Bo getting the other shoe, but the wolf didn't seem to think with his big head when it came to the Succubus.

"Why are you so against me finding the shoe?" Bo asked, "I would have thought that you'd want to get Kenzi back."

Tamsin didn't say anything, nor did she turn around.

"Oh I get it," Bo said with a bitter laugh, "she's human and she's gone. Is that it Tamsin? Humans are weak right, they die, get over it?"

Tamsin clenched her jaw, breathing deeply to try and quell the anger that was now building within her.

"Is it really that easy for you to just let her go?" Bo asked.

Tamsin had heard enough, she turned to face Bo, the anger she was feeling clearly written on her face.

"That isn't it at all," she said, walking towards Bo, "I want to get Kenzi back just as much as you do; she raised me for fucks sake. But not like this. You have no idea what is going to happen if you find that other Hel shoe Bo; no good can come of it. Trust me on that."

"Someone's wound up a little too tightly here," Bo said with a smirk, her eyes flashing that unmistakeable blue, "need to let off some steam Valkyrie?"

"Goodnight Bo." Tamsin replied, turning around and walking up the stairs.

As the Valkyrie reached her bedroom, she could still hear Bo laughing.

x-x-x

When Tamsin woke up the following morning she headed downstairs to get some coffee. Dyson was already there. He and Bo were flirting up a storm in the kitchen.

"Don't mind me…" Tamsin said, grabbing her mug and pouring herself a coffee.

"You okay Tamsin?" Dyson asked with a little smile as he leaned back against the island in the kitchen.

"Top of the world." Tamsin replied.

"Are you coming with us today?" he asked.

"She has something else to do." Bo said, picking up her jacket, "she always has something else to do."

Tamsin didn't look at Bo as the Succubus walked out of the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Dyson asked, "I mean it seems like you and Bo are having a few issues…"

"It isn't my issues with Bo you should be worried about," Tamsin replied, picking up her coffee and heading to the stairs, "she's already on random Fae number four this week."

"Random Fae?" Dyson asked, "She's feeding randomly?"

"Whoops…" Tamsin said, walking up the stairs back to her room.

x-x-x

Later that day Tamsin set about finding another way to take her mind off everything, she set up a punch bag in one of the unused rooms in the Clubhouse, deciding that taking her stress out that way would be better than constantly arguing with Bo. As she had one more bottle of vodka left she decided that she would start her new regime the following day. That night she ended up in yet another Dark Bar. The music was the kind of mindless noise that Tamsin paid no attention to, the people were the same. She finished her drink and was in the process of getting another when she sensed Bo walk up behind her.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Bo asked.

Tamsin ignored her and caught the attention of the barman who wasted no time in making his way over to her.

"Same again." Tamsin said to him, motioning to her empty glass.

"Valkyrie," Bo said, "I'm talking to you."

"No," Tamsin replied, still not turning to look at Bo, "you're yelling at me."

"You had to tell Dyson didn't you." Bo continued, not as loudly, but the pair already had a lot of attention from the people in the bar.

"Tell Dyson what?" Tamsin asked, turning on her stool to look at Bo, "That you've been feeding from random Fae, or that you're onto your fourth this week? I thought the whole point of your little triangle love affair with the doctor and the wolf was so you didn't have to feed randomly. You profess to love them both, well actually you don't, you profess to love the doctor, Dyson is just convenient for you isn't he."

"Why does it matter to you?" Bo asked, "oh right, I forgot, you've got a thing for Dyson. He told me about that night you spent together."

Tamsin couldn't stop the laugh escaping her.

"If he told you about it, then you'd know that it meant nothing to either of us," Tamsin replied, "he's so hung up on you the hottest woman in the world could stand naked in front of him, offering him it on a plate, and he still wouldn't realise. That boy is whipped."

"He was hurting that night," Bo said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the blonde, "I'd basically just told him that I could never love him in the way he wanted me to… he was drunk… what did you get out of it?"

"Stress relief." Tamsin said with a shrug.

"Do you actually have feelings for him?" Bo asked with a laugh.

Tamsin downed her drink and stood up, standing in front of Bo she used her height difference to its full advantage.

"Who mentioned anything about me having feelings for him." Tamsin said through gritted teeth.

"Hey," The barman said, "if you two are about to have it out, can you take it outside please, my insurance won't cover any damage caused."

"I'm just leaving." Tamsin replied, not taking her eyes off Bo, "you'll have fun here Succubus, it's certainly your kind of place."

Tamsin picked up her jacket and left. She knew Bo was following her before she started shouting at her before they reached the exit.

"Why are you so hung up on who I sleep with?" Bo asked, still walking behind Tamsin, "I guess a Succubus gets more action that a Valkyrie. Is that it Tamsin? Do you have an itch that needs to be scratched?"

"If I did," Tamsin called back, "I wouldn't be telling you."

"Are you jealous?" Bo said, "The little Valkyrie is all sad because it's not her I turn to."

Tamsin stopped in her tracks and turned to face Bo.

"Don't flatter yourself Bo," she said, "you have Lauren and Dyson wrapped around your little finger, you have two people who love you, yet here you are, yet again, in a Dark bar instead of being with one of them. This isn't you Bo; this isn't the person I…"

"The person you what?" Bo asked, now standing in front of the Valkyrie.

"Doesn't matter." Tamsin replied, turning around and walking out of the door that was now in front of her.

Still Bo followed her.

"Come on Tamsin," she called, "you're the one who said I need to talk about my feelings and shit."

"Go back inside Bo," Tamsin replied, "I'm sure you'll have an endless list of nameless victims. You actually have a lot more in common with your mother than you ever thought you did."

Tamsin groaned inwardly as the words left her lips. Bo was nothing like Aife. She felt a hand grab her arm. The next thing she knew she was been thrown into the wall next to the rubbish bin for the club. Bo was in front of her with her hand around her throat before Tamsin had the chance to refocus her eyes.

"Do you want to fight me Bo?" Tamsin asked, a smirk playing on her lips as she looked into the burning blue eyes of the Succubus.

"You have no idea." Bo replied.

The next thing Tamsin knew Bo's lips were on hers. She didn't even try to fight it as she felt Bo's tongue force its way into her mouth. She turned them around so Bo was up against the wall as the kiss continued. There was something almost violent in the kiss; Tamsin could taste blood in her mouth as Bo bit down on her lower lip. Tamsin backed out of the kiss and pushed herself away from Bo. She used the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her lip, as she watched Bo run her tongue over her own lips, smirk still in place, eyes burning the brightest blue in the darkness that surrounded them.

"I'm not interested in being your play-thing Succubus." Tamsin said, her jaw clenched and her breathing heavy, "go and find your pet wolf."

With that, Tamsin turned and walked away again, she had no idea where she was heading, nor did she really care. Back outside the club Bo was having a hard time steadying her breathing as she could still taste the Valkyrie's blood in her mouth. Somewhere deep inside her a voice was screaming at her, she had no idea why she had kissed Tamsin, she certainly had no idea why she was wanting it so rough, but she certainly knew that wouldn't be the last time she kissed the Valkyrie.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So here comes part two. Thanks for the reviews and stuff so far guys, it's always good to know what you're thinking, and most of you seem to like it. I had an idea for this earlier, I don't know whether it's going to make it into this part or not but it's pretty dark, got a feeling this is going to live up to its M rating in more ways than one. This part is slightly shorter than yesterdays, but I think it still flows pretty well. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Two

Tamsin finally arrived back at the Clubhouse at 4am, she had spent most of the night just walking, trying to clear her head. Thanks to all the walking, she was stone cold sober when she arrived back. Quietly she opened the front door, not wanting to disturb any activities Bo may have going on at the time. She found the house quiet, a little too quiet for her liking. Tamsin figured that Bo had already gone to sleep, if she was even home. Going to the kitchen she helped herself to a bottle of water before turning around to go up to bed. As she passed the sofa she noticed an empty whiskey bottle on the floor, and Bo passed out asleep. With a sigh Tamsin picked up the bottle and put it in the trash before walking back over to the sofa and crouching down in front of a sleeping Succubus. She could smell the alcohol that Bo had consumed that night; Tamsin would have laughed if she didn't feel so conflicted. Staying where she was for a moment Tamsin felt a small tugging feeling in her heart. Bo really did confuse her. In the space of the night she had gone from literally drawing Tamsin's blood, to being passed out on the sofa, looking like the most innocent thing Tamsin had ever seen in her entire existence.

She softly placed her hand on Bo's arm.

"Come on Bo," she said, "time for bed…"

The Succubus started to stir, opening her eyes and looking at the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin…" she said, "I am so sorry…"

"For what?" Tamsin asked, still crouching in front of Bo, their eyes almost level.

"What happened earlier at the club," Bo replied, sitting up with a groan, "how much did I drink?"

"I have no idea," Tamsin said with a little laugh, "I cleared up one empty bottle. As for what happened earlier, don't worry your pretty little head about it. Come on; let's get you up to bed."

Bo stood up and Tamsin put one arm around her waist to help her upstairs.

"Why are you helping me?" Bo asked.

"Because Kenzi isn't here to do it…" Tamsin replied quietly, "Though she'd probably be passed out on the floor next to the sofa if she was here."

"That totally happened once." Bo said with a little laugh, realising how much her head hurt already, she rested her head against Tamsin's shoulder, "I feel like I've gone 10 rounds with an ogre."

"Don't flatter yourself Succubus," Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own, "you wouldn't last one round with an ogre."

The girls reached the top of the stairs near Bo's bedroom.

"Think you can make it from here?" Tamsin asked with a little smile.

"Yeah, I think so…" Bo replied with a little smile of her own.

"Something tells me you're going to have a hangover tomorrow," Tamsin said, "You might want to think about getting a couple of pain killers."

"We don't actually have any." Bo said, blushing a little, "They were only in the house for Kenzi, with her gone…"

Tamsin sighed, mentally she was kicking herself for what she was about to do.

"Guess you could use a snack then…" she said, before shooting Bo a look, "no biting."

"It's okay," Bo said with a smile and a shake of her head, "I'll be fine. It'll teach me for drinking so damn much."

"Stop being so stubborn and feed Bo." Tamsin said, softly kissing the Succubus.

It took a few moments before Tamsin felt the tell-tale tug that let her know Bo was feeding. Instead of backing away when she had finished Bo didn't break the kiss. After a few more moments Tamsin backed away.

"Better?" she asked, catching her breath.

Bo nodded a little, as she subconsciously ran her tongue over her lower lip. The action alone caused Tamsin to swallow hard, thankfully for the Valkyrie Bo was looking at the floor. Tamsin took another step backwards, not really wanting to move her hands from where they were rested on Bo's waist.

"Goodnight Bo…" Tamsin said as she smiled a little and headed to her room.

Bo sighed as she watched the Valkyrie leave, yet again. She had no idea why Tamsin had volunteered herself as she snack for her, not after the way she had been acting earlier that evening, well if she was being honest the way she had been acting since Kenzi died. She had talked to Dyson about it earlier that day, about the way she had been acting around Tamsin. He had said that when people are hurting they tend to take it out on those closest to them, because they know that they aren't going to go anywhere. Bo was confused about why it was Tamsin she was acting that way around, why not Dyson or Lauren. It may have had something to do with the fact that she and Tamsin were the ones who were hardest hit by Kenzi's little act of heroics.

She and Tamsin had always had a bit of an odd relationship, sometimes they hated each other, sometimes they didn't. Most of the time they didn't, but sometimes it was just easier for them both to act like they did.

When she got to her room Tamsin just collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was mentally kicking herself for two reasons, the first that she had kissed Bo at all, the second being that she had ended the kiss. Tamsin was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Bo walking up the stairs.

"Tamsin?" The Succubus said, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied, sitting up on her bed.

"Can I…" Bo started to say as she walked into the room, "can I stay with you tonight; I don't think I can sleep on my own…"

Deep inside her something was screaming at Tamsin to say no.

"Sure…" She replied with a sigh.

x-x-x

When Bo awoke the following afternoon she was alone, Tamsin was nowhere to be seen. On the island in the kitchen Bo found apartment listings, with a couple circled. She knew that Tamsin wouldn't always be living at the Clubhouse, she knew eventually the Valkyrie would need her own space, she just never expected it to be yet. While she was making coffee, Dyson arrived.

"Hey." He said as he walked into the kitchen area.

"She's moving out." Bo said.

"Oh hi Dyson, it's nice to see you, how are you doing?" Dyson said sarcastically, "I'm good, thanks for asking Bo…"

"Sorry…" Bo replied with a sigh.

"You knew she wasn't going to live here forever Bo," Dyson said, pouring himself a coffee, "you knew she'd move out eventually."

"But why does it have to be now?" Bo asked, "Why now when I need someone here… no, not someone, her."

"So talk to her." Dyson replied with a little smile.

Tamsin chose that moment to arrive back at the Clubhouse.

"Hey." She said to Dyson and Bo, with a smile, as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, "You guys on the hunt for the shoe again today?"

"Nope," Dyson replied, drinking some coffee, "I think Bo actually just woke up."

"Doesn't surprise me," Tamsin said with a laugh, "she was pretty wasted last night."

"Did you have a good day?" Bo asked.

"I did, yeah." Tamsin replied.

"Do anything interesting?" The Succubus asked, "Like look for apartments?"

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"You left the listings on the table." Bo said, picking them up, "I knew you'd move out at some point, but I thought you'd talk to me about it first. Obviously I'm just not that important to you…"

"Bo…" Tamsin said.

"But why would I be," Bo continued, "So did you find a place you liked? Do you want me to help you pack your stuff?"

"I've been at the station all day." Tamsin replied coldly, "Look closely at what you're holding in your hands."

"Apartment listings," Bo said, looking down at the paper, "with a few circled, which means that you obviously like the look of them."

"Read them." Tamsin said, an irritated tone in her voice, "What do they all have in common?"

"They are all lofts." Bo said.

"And…?" Tamsin asked.

"They all have two bedrooms…" Bo said with a sigh.

"Exactly," Tamsin said, taking the listings from Bo, "I thought that maybe it might be easier for both of us to move out of here. I'm still sleeping in the room I shared with Kenzi, every morning I wake up thinking it was all just some fucked up nightmare, but it wasn't. I expect to hear her down here shooting the shit out of robot hookers, or passed out in the bath after All You Can Eat rib Tuesdays. But she isn't. And it hurts. I have memories from the last few months with Kenzi here; you have memories from the last few years. If it hurts for me, it must be hell for you. I figured it would be better if we both found somewhere to live. Together. But next time I won't bother."

Tamsin threw the listings in the trash and stormed upstairs.

"Tamsin!" Bo called after her, "shit…"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I figured I'd keep writing and posting while this is still flowing. Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming, they feed the muse. This part might get a little dark, like attempted rape dark; there is an M rating for this one for a reason. If rape is a trigger for you, please do not read it. It would be interesting to know what people think of this part, as this is something I have never approached in a story before. Read, review and (try to) enjoy!_**

Chapter Three

Bo and Dyson both knew that trying to talk to Tamsin when she was angry would be a total waste of time, so they left her a note and headed to the Dal. It didn't take the Valkyrie long to appear.

"To what do I owe this honour?" Trick asked with a smile.

"Fancied a quiet night." Tamsin replied with a smile of her own.

Tamsin heard Bo laughing, she knew that laugh, it was a flirty laugh. She clenched her jaw as she turned around to see who the Succubus was with, as she'd already seen Dyson playing a solo game of pool and Lauren wasn't anywhere to be seen. The guy who Bo was sitting with set an alarm bell ringing in Tamsin's head. She had no idea who he was, but there was just something about him that set her on edge. At a rough guess she would put him at around 6 foot 4, she could see his muscle tone through his shirt, he certainly worked out. Not Bo's usual type.

"Who is that guy?" Tamsin asked, turning back to Trick.

"His name is Oscar," Trick replied as he poured Tamsin a drink, "he arrived in the city last night."

"What kind of Fae is he?" Tamsin asked.

"You know I can't tell you that Tamsin," Trick said with a little smile, "it's not my place."

"At least tell me if he's Dark or Light…" Tamsin replied.

"He's Dark." Trick said before he walked further down the bar to serve someone else.

Tamsin turned back around and looked at Bo and Oscar, she really hoped that her gut instinct on this was wrong, or there would be a lot of trouble to come. Dyson caught her attention and motioned to the table. Tamsin nodded and made her way over to him as he set up the table.

"You okay?" Tamsin asked him.

She knew she wouldn't need to elaborate on what she meant; she knew he'd get what she was talking about.

"We're not exclusive," he replied with a shrug, "I'm not going to stop her feeding if that's what she needs."

"Any idea who that guy is?" Tamsin asked as she lined up her first shot.

"No," Dyson said, "he turned up last night apparently."

"Trick mentioned that, but he wouldn't tell me what kind of Fae he is," Tamsin said, easily potting two balls of the break, "there's just something about him that sets me on edge and I don't know what it is."

x-x-x

The night continued on like it started, Tamsin and Dyson playing pool, and Bo getting progressively more drunk. Tamsin had gone to the bathroom and when she returned Bo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Bo go?" she asked as she walked back over to the pool table.

"She left, with the guy." Dyson replied, "I need a drink."

They both walked over to the bar and Trick put their drinks in front of them. Tamsin didn't know what to say to Dyson. 'Now you know how I feel' didn't seem to be a good idea. As Tamsin was drinking her drink she sensed fear, it was pretty strong, like someone was crying out. She looked around her, but all she saw was the usual things that happened around the Dal. People talking, people drinking, basically people having a good time. She sighed.

"What's the matter?" Dyson asked, his concern written across his face.

"I can sense fear…" Tamsin replied, "But it's not coming from in here, no one in here has anything to be scared about…"

She tried to rid herself of the feeling, telling herself that she was probably imagining it. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself, but it wasn't working. The feeling was getting stronger. The sudden realisation hit her; she put her glass down on the bar and stood up.

"Tamsin?" Dyson said.

"It's Bo…" Tamsin replied.

She didn't know how she knew Bo was scared, she just knew it, in the deepest recesses of her senses she felt it. She looked at Trick.

"What type of Fae is he Trick?" she asked.

"Tamsin…" Trick started to say.

"Don't give me that whole it's not your place to say bullshit," Tamsin said, interrupting him, "I think Bo is in danger, tell me what type of Fae he is."

Trick knew better than to question Tamsin when it came to Bo.

"I need to check…" Trick said, walking over to his book.

It didn't take him long to find the new arrivals entry.

"Incubus." Trick said, "He's an Incubus."

As soon as Tamsin heard the words come from his lips she was heading to the door.

"Tamsin!" Dyson called, "Where are you going?"

"Dark Fae Incubi don't ask before taking what they want." Tamsin shouted back, breaking into a run as she left the Dal.

She stood outside the Dal, trying to focus her mind on the sense of the fear. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her mind. Shaking her head to get rid of everything else, she found what she was searching for. Bo. Tamsin turned and ran down the alleyway to the street, taking a left she kept running. She felt a burning sensation in her back, like her body was telling her what she already knew. She could get there faster if she flew. But it was too much of a risk so she relied on her legs. She stopped again, refocusing her mind. Opening her eyes again she ran down another alleyway. It didn't take much longer until she found them.

"No…" Bo said, trying to push Oscar away, "please…"

Tamsin's blood started to boil. She saw the Incubus kissing Bo's neck, his hand down the front of her trousers. Something inside her snapped. She grabbed the guys shoulders and pulled him off Bo, sending him flying backwards into the opposite wall so hard that the bricks started to crumble.

"She said no." Tamsin said, turning to face the Incubus who was lying in a heap on the floor.

Behind her she heard Bo's breath catching in her throat, she was crying. Tamsin turned back to Bo, walking over to her she pulled her close. Bo started to sob.

"He wouldn't stop…" Bo said, "I said… I said no and he still wouldn't stop…"

"It's okay," Tamsin said, feeling her own tears burning her eyes, "I've got you Bo…"

"I tried…" Bo said, "It didn't work…"

"Incubi are immune to a Succubi's charms." Tamsin said.

Tamsin heard noise behind her, and put herself between Bo and the Incubus.

"You are going to regret the day you ever laid a hand on her." Tamsin said to him.

Oscar looked at Tamsin with a dazed look in his eyes. He saw as the Valkyrie walked over to him, her features remaining completely emotionless. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him back to his feet, before punching him so hard in the face that he flew back into the wall once again. Again he was out cold, blood coming from his nose and the back of his head. Tamsin walked over to him and moved him forward; she put her left arm around his neck and her right hand on the opposite side of his head. As she was about to snap his neck she heard something that made her stop.

"Don't…" Bo said.

"Bo, he…" Tamsin started to say.

"I know," Bo replied, "but I can't let you kill someone because of me…"

The emotions in Bo's eyes made Tamsin stop. Instead of killing the guy she just punched him again instead. There was nothing she wanted more at that moment than to end his sad, pathetic existence, but Bo didn't want her to do that.

"Okay…" Tamsin said, standing up and walking back over to Bo, "can I tie him up and torture him a little?"

"No…" Bo replied.

At that moment Dyson ran around the corner. He saw Bo in tears and noticed the Incubus lying near the wall, bleeding quite heavily.

"What the hell happened?" Dyson asked.

Bo started crying harder again, Tamsin held her close again, the Succubus's back to Dyson, Tamsin was almost looking over Bo's head as she spoke to the wolf.

"I need a Fae police pick up for that piece of shit…" she said motioning over to the unconscious Incubus, "if it was up to me he'd need a hearse."

"Bo…" Dyson said, walking over to where the girls were standing.

He tried to put his hand reassuringly on Bo's shoulder, but she pulled away, pulling herself closer to Tamsin.

"Give her time D…" she said, almost apologetically.

Dyson nodded a little and walked away, getting his phone out he called for the pick-up.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Tamsin asked Bo quietly.

"I just want to go home…" The Succubus said.

"I need to take him to the Dark facility," Tamsin said, "get him booked into one of our not so nice cells… will you be okay at the Dal till I get back or do you want me to take you home now?"

It was at times like that Tamsin really wished Kenzi was around, though the little human would probably grab the closest power tool and turn the Incubus into a ball of mush. Tamsin felt herself laugh a little at the thought.

"What?" Bo asked, looking up into Tamsin's eyes.

"I was just thinking what Kenzi would do right now." Tamsin replied with another little laugh.

"That would not be pretty…" Bo said, putting her head back on Tamsin's shoulder, "I'll wait for you at the Dal, then will you take me home?"

"Of course." Tamsin replied, "Let's get you back to the Dal…"

Bo moved slightly but still didn't completely let go of Tamsin, the Valkyrie kept her arm around Bo's shoulders.

"I'm going to take Bo back to the Dal," Tamsin said to Dyson, "she can stay there till we're done."

"Okay…" Dyson replied with a little nod.

He had never felt so helpless in all his life. The woman he loved could have been raped, if it wasn't for Tamsin then she would have been, and he had no idea. He watched as Tamsin and Bo walked back to the Dal.

"How did you know?" Bo asked when they were walking.

"I don't know," Tamsin replied, furrowing her brow a little, as she often did when she was thinking about something, "you know I can sense fear… well I could sense yours…"

"I thought you had to be in the same room for that." Bo said.

"So did I…" The Valkyrie replied.

"And how did you know where I'd be?" Bo asked.

"It's going to sound really weird, but I cleared my head of everything else," Tamsin said, "and I found you…"

"Is that a Valkyrie thing?" The Succubus asked.

"No…" Tamsin replied quietly, "I think it's an _us_ thing…"

x-x-x

When Tamsin got out of the front of the van in the underground parking lot of the Dark Facility, Evony was waiting with two of her guards.

"I get a call, telling me to expect a new addition to my cells," Evony said as Tamsin walked round to the back of the van and pulled the guy out, "do you want to explain what's going on Valkyrie."

"He tried to rape Bo." Tamsin said, grabbing the guy and throwing him down to the floor at Evony's feet.

All the sarcasm fell from Evony's face, she looked at her guards.

"Deal with… _that_." She said.

They nodded and each grabbed one of the guys arms, without letting him stand up they dragged him towards the entrance to the building. Dyson was now standing next to Tamsin.

"Would either of you like some time alone with him?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind…" Tamsin said.

"Tamsin…" Dyson said, knowing how much Tamsin would love five minutes alone with Oscar.

"I know," The Valkyrie said, before looking back to Evony, "just make sure he's not too… comfortable."

"Consider it done." Evony replied.

x-x-x

Tamsin and Dyson arrived back at the Dal to find it empty. They went down to Trick's lair and saw the Blood King sitting on the chair watching Bo sleep on the sofa. Something was burning in his eyes, something that Tamsin had seen before all those years ago on the battlefield.

"How could I let her leave with him…" Trick said quietly as Tamsin and Dyson walked further into the room, "I know what Incubi are like, especially _Dark_ Fae…"

He looked at Tamsin.

"Sorry…" he said, not wanting Tamsin to think he blamed the entire Dark Fae for what had almost happened to his granddaughter.

"Don't worry about it," Tamsin replied with a little smile before she looked over at Bo, "how is she?"

"The first thing she did was take a shower," Trick said, "then she cried herself to sleep… she told me that she wouldn't let you kill him."

Tamsin nodded while she was still looking at the sleeping Succubus.

"She knows what this life has been like for you so far Tamsin," Trick explained, "she didn't want you ever regretting taking a life because of her."

"I'd do it a million times over if it meant keeping her safe…" Tamsin replied quietly.

Dyson and Trick exchanged a look, they had both suspected for some time that the Valkyrie had feelings for Bo, but they had never really had any proof, until now. Neither of them said anything about what Tamsin had said, now wasn't the time.

Bo started to wake, she looked up at Tamsin.

"Hey…" Tamsin said with a little smile, crouching down next to the sofa, "you ready to go home?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Here we are again. Thanks for the reviews on the last part guys; I was a little wary about writing it, given that I know that kind of thing is a trigger for a lot of people. The fact that most of you think I handled it well means a lot, so thanks. I got a review that basically said Bo wouldn't have asked Tamsin not to kill the guy, nor would Tamsin listen even if she did. I think you're wrong. I think if it had happened to someone that Bo cared about then she wouldn't hesitate in killing the guy, but I don't think Bo could take it on her conscience; Tamsin killing someone for her. In season 3 Tamsin wouldn't have hesitated for a second before killing him, but she's changed, people need to see that. That isn't a criticism of the review, I respect all reviews and people's opinions, I'm just trying to explain why Tamsin and Bo acted the way they did. I have this story pretty much mapped out in my head right now, so I'm going to be writing and posting as often as I can to get it all out there before it drives me insane. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Four

Tamsin spent the whole night sitting awake, watching Bo sleep. The Succubus had again asked if she could stay the night in Tamsin's bed, the Valkyrie was in no position to refuse, given what had happened earlier that night. While she was sitting on the bed Tamsin's mind lead her to places she didn't really want to go. She had wanted to kill the Incubus for what he had done; he needed to pay for hurting Bo, and in the past Tamsin wouldn't have hesitated in making him pay. Two things bothered the Valkyrie; why Bo wanted her to stop, and why she listened. She came to the conclusion that life was simpler when she didn't care. But those times had long since gone. So she spent the entire night sitting on her bed, her back rested on the headboard as she watched the Succubus sleep next to her.

x-x-x

The following morning Tamsin and Bo were drinking coffee, not talking about what had happened, when there was a knock on the door. It was Lauren. Tamsin let her in.

"Evony asked me to stop round," Lauren said, looking between Tamsin and Bo, "she told me what had happened last night, and asked me to come and inform you that the Incubus didn't survive the night."

"What happened to him?" Bo asked.

Tamsin and Lauren shared a look.

"He had a massive head injury," Lauren replied, "I don't know if it happened before or after he was brought to the Dark facility. During the night he had some kind of fit, my phone was unfortunately out of battery, so I couldn't be reached."

"And they don't have other doctors at the facility?" Bo asked.

"None that were available," Lauren said.

"Did he suffer?" Tamsin asked.

"He was certainly in a lot of pain when he died." Lauren replied, noticing the look in Tamsin's eyes.

"Good." The Valkyrie said, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

Lauren sat down at the island in the kitchen next to Bo.

"That's the formalities out of the way," The doctor said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Bo replied with a small, forced, smile, "if it hadn't been for Tamsin that answer would probably be different."

"It's lucky you were there," Lauren said, looking over at the Valkyrie who was leaning by the sink drinking her coffee, "why were you there?"

"I sensed fear," Tamsin said, looking at the floor as she gripped her cup with both hands and her brow furrowed, "I don't know how I knew it was Bo… I was in the Dal with Dyson and Trick; she was in an alleyway a couple of blocks over…"

"So you shouldn't have been able to sense her fear…" Lauren said, "Unless your powers are increasing."

"I don't think it's that," Tamsin replied, "my powers are about as strong as they are going to get, I'm in my last life, this is pretty much it."

"But you knew it was Bo." Lauren said.

Tamsin simply nodded in reply, her eyes still focused on the floor. She had no idea why she could sense Bo's fear from streets away, and that in itself scared her.

"Doesn't matter what the explanation is," Lauren said with a little smile, looking at Bo, "she's lucky you were there."

Tamsin looked up from the floor, her eyes locking with the deep brown ones of the Succubus who was currently looking at her.

"Yeah…" Tamsin said, "I knew there was something off about that guy, the minute I walked into the Dal I knew, I just didn't know what it was… I should have followed my instincts…"

"It's not your fault," Bo said to the Valkyrie, "I really should be more careful about who I leave places with."

"I'm going to go and shower," Tamsin said, putting her cup in the sink, "leave you two to talk or whatever."

Tamsin started to walk towards the stairs, Lauren noticed that the Valkyrie was looking pretty tired; she walked up to her, making sure they were out of the earshot of Bo.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked, "You look really tired."

"I didn't sleep last night," Tamsin said with a little smile, "Bo didn't want to be alone, so she slept in my bed… I sat there the entire night watching her sleep."

"Even in her sleep you're protecting her." Lauren said.

"Lauren…" Tamsin said, "Listen…"

"Thank you." Lauren said, interrupting the other blonde, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her… so thank you."

Tamsin nodded and smiled a little.

x-x-x

While Tamsin was taking a shower, Lauren and Bo were sitting on the sofa, talking and watching some crappy TV program. Lauren noticed a necklace on the fireplace. Standing up, she walked over and picked it up.

"Who's is this?" she asked Bo, holding the necklace out so she could see it.

"Tamsin's I think." Bo replied, "Why?"

"This symbol," Lauren said, looking at it again, "I've seen it before… in a book in the restricted section of the Dark archives."

"Why do you have an alarmed look on your face?" Bo asked, standing up and walking over to Lauren, looking down at the necklace in her hands, "what is it?"

"If I remember rightly, this symbol is linked to Freya." Lauren replied.

"The Norse goddess of love?" Bo asked.

Lauren shot her a look.

"I do read books you know…" Bo replied.

"She's also the Queen of the Valkyrie's." Lauren replied.

"So it makes sense that Tamsin has it," Bo said, with a shrug, "she's a Valkyrie, Freya is her Queen."

"It's more than that," Lauren said shaking her head a little, "this isn't something that any run of the mill Valkyrie would have, the books said something about only Freya's personal guard, or family, being permitted to wear this. I can't remember which; my translation may have been a little off."

"So she's either part of Freya's personal guard, or she's related to her." Bo said.

"Freya's personal guard don't leave her side," Lauren said, "they are constantly wherever she is to protect her. There's been a war raging for as long as anyone can remember, between Freya and Odin. As part of their current peace agreement, Odin gets half of the souls of those who die in battle, the other half go to Freya. If Odin can kill Freya…"

"He controls all of the souls of the warriors…" Bo said, figuring out what Lauren was saying, "Which I'm guessing would be a bad thing…"

"It certainly wouldn't be a good thing." Lauren said with a little laugh, remembering how little Bo knew about the Fae and their history, "It would mean that when Odin finally finds a way to escape the prison in which Freya has trapped him, then he would have an endless supply of dead warriors, which he could use to attack any place he wanted to."

"Like here…" Bo replied, the realisation suddenly hitting her.

"Exactly," Lauren said, "so if Tamsin was part of Freya's personal guard she wouldn't be here."

"Which means that she's related to Freya…" the Succubus said, "my head hurts…"

Lauren laughed a little.

"How do we find out?" Bo asked.

"We could always just ask Tamsin," Lauren replied, "but I would guess she wouldn't be too forthcoming with her answer."

"Trick would know…" Bo said.

x-x-x

Lauren and Bo had drawn the symbol from the necklace onto a piece of paper and decided to go and ask Trick what it meant. It was rare for Lauren to not know something, but the book she had seen it in was very old, and her translation may have been wrong. When they arrived at the Dal it wasn't yet opening time, and they found Trick in his lair.

"How are you doing?" Trick asked Bo, as any concerned grandfather would.

"I'm okay," Bo replied with a little smile, "can you tell us what this symbol means?"

She handed him the piece of paper. The alarm in the Blood Kings eyes when he looked at the symbol wasn't something that passed unnoticed by either Lauren or Bo.

"Where did you find this?" Trick asked.

"On a necklace," Lauren replied, "I've seen it before in a book in the Dark archives, in the restricted section. I think my translation was a little off, it's connected to Freya, either her personal guard or someone related to her."

Trick shook his head.

"The symbol for her personal guard is slightly different," Trick said, "and colour is also important."

"It's silver," Bo said, she knew the necklace well, Tamsin had worn it a lot in the past, "the diamonds have a slight blue tinge to them."

Trick nodded.

"You know what it is." The Succubus stated.

"This necklace belongs to Freya's daughter," Trick said, "who's necklace is it?"

"Tamsin's." Bo said, her eyes growing wide in shock as she looked at Lauren, "Tamsin is Freya's daughter…"

"This makes no sense," Trick replied, shaking his head, "the daughter of the Valkyrie Queen shouldn't be here, it's a risk. Anyone finds out who she is and her life is in danger."

"Odin…" Lauren said, she noticed the look in Trick's eyes, "I read about the war between Freya and Odin."

"It's a war that concerns all Fae," Trick explained, "no one was ever powerful enough to kill Odin, so Freya trapped him in his realm, unable to leave. Everyone is at great risk if he finds a way to break free. He has been confined for thousands of years. If he knew that Tamsin was Freya's daughter, he could use her as a pawn in his game."

"I'm guessing as she's still alive, and has been for longer than she'll admit to," Bo said, "he doesn't know."

"It needs to stay that way," Trick replied, "Tamsin wouldn't be here unless Freya had asked her to be. She has to be here to protect something, to stop something from happening. But what?"

"I can think of something…" Lauren said, looking at Bo.

"We need to talk to Tamsin." Trick said.

x-x-x

After receiving the call from Bo, Tamsin had made her way to the Dal. She walked down the stairs to Trick's lair to find Lauren, Bo and Trick sitting there.

"So, what's up?" Tamsin asked.

Bo held out the piece of paper, which Tamsin took. Her face dropped as she saw what was drawn on the page.

"Where did you find this?" Tamsin asked, looking at Bo.

"You left the necklace on the fireplace." Bo replied.

"I noticed it," Lauren said, "not Bo. I knew I'd seen it before…"

Tamsin sat down on one of the chairs, looking down at the piece of paper in her hands, her hand going to the necklace that was now around her neck.

"You're Freya's daughter." Trick said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Tamsin nodded in reply, still looking down.

"What is Acacia to you?" Bo asked, something suddenly popping into her head.

"Acacia was a member of Freya's personal guard," Tamsin said, still not looking at the faces that were looking at her so intently, "when I was sent her, Acacia was sent with me, to watch over me so to speak."

She let out a sigh before looking up.

"As you know, I was hired to find you," Tamsin said to Bo, "But long before that I was sent to protect you. Freya, my mother, sent me here to protect you, at all costs."

"From what?" Trick asked, "It has to be something big for Freya to send her own daughter."

"Odin…" Tamsin said, "Bo is the key."

"The key to what?" Bo asked.

"His freedom…" Tamsin replied, remembering everything her mother had told her, "Nobody was powerful enough to kill him, or keep him confined indefinitely. In his quest for his freedom, and his ongoing quest for knowledge, Odin traded his eye for the secret to his release."

She looked at Bo again.

"You, Bo…" she said, "a creature so perfect they shouldn't exist. And you didn't. So he created you."

"My father…" Bo said.

"His freedom was supposed to be guaranteed when you freed Rainer," Tamsin continued, "you and Rainer, joined, would bring about his return. But Rainer died before the battle."

"Doesn't that mean that he is trapped?" Lauren asked.

"No," Tamsin replied, "Now Bo needs to find her father, only she is strong enough to kill him… but not alone…"

Trick suddenly stood up and walked over to his vault. Opening it he searched for what he was looking for, before carrying out a book and placing it on the table. All the time he was looking for whatever it is that had sparked the memory in his mind, Tamsin and Bo's eyes were locked on each other.

"Here it is," Trick said, looking at the writing, all of which was a long forgotten language, "this language died out long ago, I was taught it as a child. The complete destruction of the King of the Underworld can only be brought about when a bond is created between the bloodlines of Valhalla and the Underworld…"

He looked at Tamsin and Bo.

"You were sent here for this." He said to Tamsin.

"No," Tamsin replied, shaking her head, "I was sent here to protect Bo at all costs. I'm a warrior Trick, warriors aren't created to love."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Here we go again. Sorry for the delay in posting. This is all in my head, just got to map it out and get it down onto the page, which is sometimes easier said than done with my muse. If you can find a couple of seconds after reading this to review that would be awesome sometimes a little feedback goes a long way. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Five

On the drive back to the Clubhouse Tamsin could tell that Bo was pissed off about something. She didn't push her for answers, deciding to let Bo open up about whatever it was that was bothering her in her own time. As she parked her truck outside and got out Bo stormed off into the house. Tamsin had two options, get back in the truck and drive away, or follow Bo and find out just what had got her so wound up. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes Tamsin followed Bo inside.

The Succubus was standing in the kitchen, a bottle of water in her hands; she almost glared at Tamsin as she walked through the door.

"Okay Bo," she said, "spit it out, what's on your mind?"

"Was it all a lie?" Bo asked.

"Was what all a lie?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"Everything," Bo replied with a sigh, "I mean you told me about the Wanderer hiring you to find me, you never once mentioned that Freya had sent you here. You lied to me."

"No I didn't," Tamsin said, "I told you what you needed to know. There's a difference."

"Keeping things from someone is pretty much the same as lying to them." Bo said, walking past Tamsin and going over to the sofa.

"It isn't," Tamsin replied, following Bo into the living room area, "there was no need to tell you something that didn't affect you."

"So you kept it from me to protect me, is that it?" Bo asked, getting pretty angry.

Tamsin had always been honest with her, no matter the consequences, so it really bugged her that she hadn't been totally honest about this.

"No…" Tamsin replied, sitting on the other end of the sofa, "I kept it from you all to protect myself. The minute I left Valhalla my life changed, I stopped being the daughter of the Queen and simply became Tamsin."

"What happens if I find the other Hel shoe?" Bo asked.

Tamsin sighed, she knew she would have to be honest and answer the question; she really couldn't lie to Bo.

"The walls between realms will break down," Tamsin said, "the wearer of the shoes becomes… something that they aren't supposed to be. The world as we know it will cease to exist if you find that other shoe Bo. Yes, you'll be able to get Kenzi back, but we may lose the world. Everyone and everything that you love will be wiped out. There are ancient beings in other realms who have been trying for centuries to break through to this world. Some of them succeeded. Natural disasters, earthquakes, towns and villages being lost. Entire civilisations being lost..."

"Is there another way to get Kenzi back?" Bo asked.

"There might be," Tamsin replied, "but it's going to mean us taking a little trip…"

"Where?" Bo asked in reply.

"Valhalla." Tamsin said with a sigh.

She knew that Bo could talk to her mother, request that she release Kenzi's soul, in the thousands of years that Tamsin had been alive she had known her mother to release souls on only two occasions, and there was always a cost.

"You mean I need to go and see your mother?" Bo asked, her eyes wide with the prospect of seeing the mythical place.

"Yes." Tamsin said, standing up and walking to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"Can't you just tell her you made a mistake taking Kenzi up there?" Bo asked, following Tamsin, "I mean, she's your mother, won't she just let you take Kenzi back?"

"It doesn't work that way Bo," Tamsin said, turning to face the Succubus, "if it was that easy don't you think it's the first thing I would've done. There are rules, law's to follow. Removing a soul from Valhalla will upset the balance; so to speak, something has to be given in return."

"And who gets to decide that?" Bo asked, "Your mother?"

"Pretty much," Tamsin replied with a laugh, "if you have something she wants, then you're more likely to get what you want."

"She sounds like a peach." Bo said.

"She's the Queen, Bo," Tamsin replied, "she isn't there to make friends…"

"Why do I get the feeling that you two aren't that close…?" Bo said.

"Freya seems to have been born without the maternal gene…" Tamsin replied with a small uncomfortable laugh, "Her bloodline is continued, that's all she seems to care about…"

Bo noticed the tell-tail sign of tears building in Tamsin's eyes. She had hit a nerve, one that she didn't intend to hit.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied, swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat.

It had been a long time since Tamsin had thought about her mother, her childhood, her time in Valhalla. From the minute she could walk she was trained to be a warrior, Freya's daughter or not. She barely saw her mother unless it was absolutely necessary.

"When can we go to Valhalla?" Bo asked, "Do we need an appointment or something?"

"We can leave tonight," Tamsin replied, turning to walk towards the stairs, "the sooner we leave the sooner we get back. The less time I have to spend there the better. As for making an appointment… no, I'm still her daughter, she can't refuse to see me."

x-x-x

Tamsin and Bo arrived at the warp station at a little before midnight. Bo was worried that it would be closed, until Tamsin explained that warp stations never closed unless a war breaks out. As they walked in Tamsin wasted no time in taking a ticket, she knew how this worked.

"Where are you two girls travelling to today?" The woman asked.

Something that always bothered Tamsin about the Fae who worked at the warp stations was they were always so cheery and happy. It set Tamsin's teeth on edge the amount that they smiled all the time.

"Valhalla." Tamsin replied.

"Valhalla?" The woman asked, "I can't guarantee you a safe trip to Valhalla unless you have a high ranking Valkyrie to travel with you."

Bo had to stop the laugh that was threatening to escape her. Tamsin took her necklace out from where it was under her shirt and held up the symbol so the woman could see it. Her face dropped almost immediately.

"Oh…" She said.

"High enough ranking for you?" Tamsin asked.

"Certainly…" the woman replied, "one trip to Valhalla coming right up."

The world around them started to shift.

"You may want to close your eyes…" Tamsin said to Bo.

Instead of questioning it, Bo closed her eyes tightly. As they exited the warp station on the Valhalla side, the room was completely filled with white light. It was supposed to disorientate anyone travelling via way of the warp station. Tamsin opened her eyes and stepped forward to be met by two armed guard.

"Isn't this a surprise." One of them said to her.

"I need to see her." Tamsin said, walking forwards.

Bo decided hanging back was probably the safest option open to her. One of the Valkyrie's looked at her.

"You brought the Succubus here?" she asked Tamsin.

"It's important." Tamsin replied, "not that I have to justify myself to you. Can you let my mother know that I need to see her?"

They both bowed slightly and turned and left the room.

"Welcoming people here huh…" Bo said, walking up next to Tamsin.

"Valkyrie's are not exactly the friendliest of races…" Tamsin replied with a sigh, "Come on."

Bo followed as Tamsin lead them down a long corridor. All Bo could see covering the walls were swords and shields, it was like the building itself was made out of them. The structure itself was amazing; Bo had never seen anything like it.

"You grew up here?" she asked Tamsin as they walked.

"Yes." Tamsin replied.

The Succubus noticed the odd looks that Tamsin was receiving; it was almost like the Valkyrie was ignoring them. Bo guessed she had had a lot of practice. They reached another room; this one had chairs almost like a waiting room. A huge silver door stood at the opposite end of the room.

"You might want to get comfortable," Tamsin said, sitting down, "this may take a while…"

x-x-x

It seemed to Bo like hours had passed before the door opened and another Valkyrie walked out. They didn't look at Bo; their attention was reserved for Tamsin.

"She'll see you now." The Valkyrie said.

"Well isn't that nice of her." Tamsin replied, rolling her neck before standing up.

Bo stood and followed behind Tamsin.

"Not you." The Valkyrie said to Bo, putting her sword up to stop the Succubus.

"Do you want to put that down." Tamsin said.

"She will see you," The Valkyrie replied, "but not her."

"I'm not leaving her out here with you." Tamsin said, "While we're here, where I go, she goes. That isn't a request."

"I see the attitude hasn't changed." Freya said from the doorway.

Tamsin didn't look at her; Bo noticed that she actually lowered her eyes, avoiding any kind of eye contact.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Freya asked as she walked towards them.

The first thing that Bo noticed about Freya was that she was beautiful; she could certainly see where Tamsin got her looks.

"We need to talk to you." Tamsin said, still not looking at her mother.

Freya let out a sigh before looking between Tamsin and Bo.

"Then you should follow me." Freya said, turning on her heels and walking back into the room.

"This is going to be interesting…" Tamsin said quietly as they followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: So here we are again. Thanks for the reviews guys, I like hearing what you're thinking, good or bad. Let's get this moving again. If you've been under a rock this evening, the promo pics are out and the stills from 501. The promo pics nearly got me drawing instead of writing; it was a close thing lol. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Six

"So what brings you both here?" Freya asked, her gaze flicking between Tamsin and Bo.

"Kenzi…" Tamsin replied.

"Of course." Freya said with a laugh, "you know what happens when you bring a soul here Tamsin."

"I know," Tamsin said with a sigh, "it seemed like the best thing to do at the time…"

Freya looked at Bo.

"Can you give us a moment?" Freya asked.

Bo looked at Tamsin, who nodded a little, before she walked over to the far side of the room.

"What do you think you're playing at Tamsin?" Freya asked, her anger evident in her voice, "you brought a member of _his_ bloodline here, do you have any idea what this may cause?"

Bo couldn't hear what was being said from where she stood, but from the look on Tamsin's face she could tell that something wasn't right.

"It was the only way I could think of to stop her looking for the other Hel shoe…" Tamsin replied, her eyes still on the floor rather than on Freya's face.

"Well thinking never was your strong point was it." Freya said.

Tamsin clenched her jaw and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you have something you want to add?" Freya asked.

"Yes," Tamsin said, her eyes snapping up so she was looking Freya in the eye, "I know the issues you have with Odin, but Bo isn't like him. She's nothing like him. We came here to talk to you about you releasing Kenzi, one way or another we will get her back, this is just the lesser of two evils. You either agree to this, or I help Bo find the other shoe."

"There is one thing I have learnt in my time alive Tamsin, and that's that the apple never falls far from the tree," Freya said, "She is his daughter, his blood. The blood that flows through her veins is darker than the blackest night."

"Her father may be dark, but her grandfather is the Blood King, her mother is Light Fae," Tamsin replied, "but the thing you're not getting here _mother _is that Bo is different. One way or another we will get Kenzi out of here."

"I suppose you will." Freya said with a sigh, she glanced over in Bo's direction, "okay, Bo, we're finished here."

Bo walked back over to them and stood next to Tamsin.

"You want your friend back?" Freya asked.

"Yes." Bo replied simply, "and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get her back."

"She's human," Freya said, smiling a little, "why is she so important to you?"

"She's Kenzi." Bo said.

"You care for her," Freya said, before looking at Tamsin, "you both do."

Neither girl said anything, they didn't need to.

"I'm pretty sure Tamsin has already explained to you how this works Bo," Freya said, walking over to the window and looking out, "it isn't as simple as me clicking my fingers and returning your friend to you…"

"It could be if you wanted it to be…" Tamsin mumbled under her breath.

"You require something in return," Bo said, "to even out the balance."

"That is correct," Freya replied, "and I would require something from you in return for your friend. The way that the human died means that it is a pretty big swing to balance out…"

Tamsin knew, even with Freya's back to them, that the woman was smiling. She was enjoying this a little too much.

"What do you want?" Tamsin asked.

"In return for Kenzi, back with you, alive and well," Freya replied, "I require Bo to destroy her father."

"You cannot be serious." Tamsin snapped.

Freya turned and looked at them.

"That is my only offer," she said, "You have 24 hours to make your decision _Succubus_."

"What you're asking is too dangerous." Tamsin said, "You know she can't do it alone."

"That is not my problem," Freya replied with a smile, "I'm sure you two will work something out."

Tamsin moved to take a step towards her mother, Bo could see the anger burning in the blonde's eyes, and she softly took hold of Tamsin's wrist to stop her making a mistake she knew she would regret.

"Why don't you return home, sleep on it," Freya said to Bo, a smile playing on her lips, "it's a big decision after all."

"I was thinking we could stay here," Tamsin said with a smirk, "my room is still empty isn't it."

Freya took a deep breath, obviously not liking Odin's heir spending a night in Valhalla.

"It would make more sense," Tamsin continued, "travelling back through the warp station only to return again tomorrow isn't safe for a non-Valkyrie, you know that."

"I'll have someone make up your room for you." Freya replied.

"I'm going for a walk around the grounds before bed," Tamsin said to her mother, "it's been a while."

The Valkyrie looked at Bo.

"Fancy a walk?" she asked.

"Sure…" Bo replied with a smile.

Tamsin turned and walked towards the door before stopping and looking back at Bo, who currently had her eyes locked on Freya.

"Bo…" Tamsin said.

"I need a minute…" Bo replied.

Tamsin was torn between leaving Bo alone with her mother and standing there watching what was about to take place.

"I'll be just outside." Tamsin said.

Bo simply nodded as Tamsin left the room.

"I get that you don't like me," Bo said to Freya, "I understand, really I do. You and my father have been fighting whatever kind of battle for an unknown amount of time, and I am his daughter, but I am nothing like him. I don't need 24 hours to make my decision; I'll do what you want. But let me tell you something about your daughter, she's one of the most amazing people I have ever met, it's a real shame you can't see that. When I do go and fight my father, your daughter will be standing by my side."

"I don't think so," Freya replied with a smile, "Tamsin knows that fighting against your father will cost her life, you expect her to willingly lay down her life for you?"

"Why not?" Bo said with a smile, turning and walking towards the door, "it's not like she hasn't done it before."

x-x-x

Bo woke up to find the bed next to her empty. She had once again fallen asleep with her head on Tamsin's shoulder, the Valkyrie's arms wrapped protectively around her. It was the one place that Bo felt safe, like nothing in the world could get to her. She sat up and looked around the room. It didn't take her long to see Tamsin. The Valkyrie was standing by the window looking out over Valhalla.

"Tamsin…" Bo said, "Are you okay?"

"It's strange being back here…" Tamsin replied with a little laugh.

It was a laugh that Bo had heard many times before; it was a laugh that was both uncomfortable and almost sad.

"Why has it been so long since you've been back here?" Bo asked, hoping that Tamsin wasn't going to completely close off on her.

"I was kicked out…" Tamsin replied, "Well, banished would be a better word…"

"For what?" Bo asked.

"Not doing what I was told." Tamsin said.

"Rainer?" Bo asked.

"Partly," Tamsin replied, "that really pissed Freya off, but that wasn't the main thing that got me banished…"

"So what was?" Bo asked in reply, climbing out of the bed and walking over to where Tamsin was standing.

"You." Tamsin said, keeping her eyes fixed on the world beyond the window, "Do you remember I said that my mother had sent me to protect you?"

"As you only told me earlier today, yes I remember." Bo replied, nudging Tamsin slightly.

"Well that wasn't all of it…" Tamsin said.

Bo could see the pain reflecting in Tamsin's eyes.

"I was to protect you, unless you got to close to finding your father," Tamsin said, "then I supposed to kill you, but I couldn't…"

"Your mother told you to kill me?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "like I said to you, you're the key to your father's freedom; Freya didn't want to risk you meeting him and him brainwashing you. She didn't know how strong the genetic bond would be. She thought it would be easier to take you out of the equation and I couldn't do it…"

"When was that?" Bo asked.

"You remember the time I turned up at your house drunk," Tamsin said, "when you were taking a bath?"

"I remember…" Bo replied with a smile.

"It was the day before that," Tamsin said, "I was already on sketchy ground anyway, because of the whole Rainer thing, killing you would have been my redemption with my mother…"

"So why didn't you do it?" Bo asked.

"Because something's are more important than pleasing my mother…" Tamsin replied quietly as she turned to face Bo.

"She said that fighting my father would cost your life," Bo said, "is that true?"

"It's a risk," Tamsin replied, "but it's always a risk."

"I don't want…" Bo started to say.

"Hey…" Tamsin said to Bo with a slight smile as she softly took hold of one of Bo's hands, "we don't know what's going to happen, we never know what's going to happen. If the worst does happen, then know it was my choice. I'm not around you because someone asked me to be, I haven't stuck around because it was demanded by one egotistical asshole or another… the world needs you Bo."

Bo didn't know what to say to Tamsin. It was like she kept constantly surprising her.

"I want to take you somewhere…" Tamsin said.

"Now?" Bo asked.

"No time like the present," Tamsin replied, "plus going there at night is going to be better, less people to spy on us and tell my mother…"

"Where are we going Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"To see Kenzi…" Tamsin said with a little smile.

x-x-x

Tamsin landed them softly outside a huge building. It seemed to Bo like it was glowing.

"What is this place?" Bo asked as she looked up at the building in wonder.

"This is the Great Hall…" Tamsin said with a little smile, "this is where the souls of dead warriors come to spend eternity."

"And Kenzi is in there?" Bo asked looking at the Valkyrie.

"Yes," Tamsin said, "and all you have to do is walk through the door…"

"You are coming with me right?" the Succubus asked, already knowing the answer before Tamsin gave it.

"I can't… Valkyrie's are only allowed to enter the Hall with permission from Freya, and I don't have that permission…" she replied with a sad smile, "but tell her I miss her."

"How much trouble can you get in for bringing me here?" Bo asked.

"Don't you worry about that," Tamsin said, "go…"

She motioned to the door, hoping Bo would walk through it before the Valkyrie's that were approaching them got there. She knew her mother was with them. She wouldn't have got very far from her mother's palace before someone noticed she was gone. Nothing happens in Valhalla that Freya didn't know about, and she knew that her mother would find out about their little field trip. Tamsin breathed a sigh of relief as Bo turned and walked through the doors. A few moments later her mother arrived.

"What are you playing at Tamsin?" she asked, clearly angry.

"Reminding her what she's fighting for," Tamsin replied, "Kenzi gave her life to save Bo, to save all of us. What you're asking is going to cost Bo more than she knows. She needs to know that it's worth it. Plus I am staying outside; I haven't broken any of your rules."

"You broke my rules by bringing her here in the first place Tamsin," Freya said, "I hoped that your banishment from your home would teach you a lesson."

"This hasn't been my home in a very long time," Tamsin said with a smile, "that is in most part down to you."

"Your sister…" Freya started to say.

"Don't…" Tamsin said, stopping her, "you're the one who kept us separated. This isn't my home, and you are not my family in anything other than blood."

"I'm still your Queen." Freya replied, passion burning in her eyes, "you still fight for me."

"No," Tamsin said, "I don't. You know that Bo cannot defeat her father without me, you've known that for longer than she's been alive."

"Why do you think that I asked you to kill her?" Freya asked.

Tamsin didn't reply, she couldn't without saying something that would risk drawing her mother's wrath, and that is something that she really didn't want to do.

"You're my daughter Tamsin," Freya continued, "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, I know that I haven't been a very good mother… but I knew that if you didn't kill Bo before she found her father, that it would come down to this."

"You sacrifice one to save thousands," Tamsin said, "millions even. This isn't your choice to make anymore; it hasn't been your choice for a long time. I am in control of my life now, if it is my destiny to die so that Bo lives, so be it. That's a choice I've already made."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, anyone who follows me on Tumblr will know I've been having a few 'issues'. Anyway, update time. Thanks for the reviews so far, the good and the not so good, you're all great. Read, review (if you would be so kind) and enjoy!_**

Chapter Seven

While Freya was talking to Tamsin, Bo exited the Great Hall. When Tamsin looked at her she looked both happy and sad, the Valkyrie figured it was because even though she had seen Kenzi, she still had to leave her there for now.

"We'll get her back Bo…" Tamsin said as the Succubus walked up next to her.

"There's someone who wants to see you Tamsin." Freya said, a nasty smirk playing on her lips.

Tamsin knew immediately who Freya was talking about.

"Don't make her do this…" Tamsin said, her jaw clenched.

"I'm not making her do anything," Freya replied, "I wasn't even going to tell her you were here, but someone was talking about your presence, and I had to be honest with her."

"Sure you did…" Tamsin muttered quietly.

"This is her choice Tamsin," Freya said, "She wants to see you."

"Who's she talking about Tamsin?" Bo asked.

Tamsin didn't say a word, she had her eyes closed and her brow furrowed. It was obvious to everyone there that she was, at that moment, torn. She had two choices, do what her mother was asking her, or take Bo and leave Valhalla. The second option would be less painful for everyone involved.

"Tamsin…" Bo said, softly putting her hand on Tamsin's arm.

The Valkyrie opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Sorry…" Tamsin replied, smiling a little and shaking her head.

"Shall we?" Freya asked, holding her arm out and motioning back down the road that they had flown up.

Tamsin nodded.

x-x-x

It wasn't long before they all arrived back at the palace. Freya made her guards wait outside the room, and the three of them made their way back into the room they had talked in not long before. Bo glanced at Tamsin and noticed that the Valkyrie's hands were shaking.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked.

The Succubus had never seen Tamsin nervous before, and she had no idea just who was in the room that would make her nervous. She watched as Tamsin nodded a little. Freya had stopped in front of them.

"I don't know if you still keep track, but she went through her most recent rebirth a little under a month ago." Freya said.

"I remember when her rebirth time is," Tamsin replied, "thanks…"

Freya smirked and turned around, leading them into the room. Bo watched as Tamsin stopped dead in her tracks. At the end of the room stood a girl, about Tamsin's height, blonde hair flowing down her back. The girl turned and looked at them. She had the same eyes as Tamsin, exactly the same eyes. The Succubus looked over at Tamsin; her eyes were locked on the girl in front of them.

"Tamsin…" the girl said, as she ran over to the other blonde.

She threw her arms around the Valkyrie, Tamsin returning the gesture.

"Hey kid…" Tamsin said quietly.

As the hug broke up, the girl took hold of Tamsin's hand, looking at Bo she smiled a little.

"This the Succubus?" She asked, nudging Tamsin slightly.

"Yeah…" Tamsin said with a little laugh.

"She's pretty." The girl said.

"Yes she is." Tamsin replied, still laughing.

"Hi…" Bo said, waving a little.

"Sorry," Tamsin said, "Bo this is Isabella, my younger sister, Bella this is Bo."

"Her younger, prettier sister." Bella said, holding out her hand, "and it is nice to meet you Bo."

Tamsin laughed as Bo shook Bella's hand.

"Prettier huh?" Tamsin asked, "delusional too."

Bella pushed Tamsin's arm as both girls started to laugh.

"We need to catch up." Bella said, grabbing Tamsin's arm and dragging her.

As she was being pulled along Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand, so not to leave her behind.

"Remember you have an important meeting tomorrow Isabella!" Freya called as they left the room.

"Yes mother." Bella replied.

x-x-x

The girls ended up in what Bo assumed was Bella's bedroom. Tamsin stood by the window, Bella sat on the bed and Bo decided to sit on a chair.

"What's the age difference between you two?" Bo asked, "I mean you said Isabella…"

"Bella…" Bella said, "If you're banging my sister you get to call me Bella."

"I'm not… we're not…" Bo started to say.

"Ignore her," Tamsin said to Bo, "she has the mental age of a teenager right now. There's a massive age gap between us."

"2500 years…" Bella said, dodging the cushion that Tamsin had launched at her head.

"Holy shit." Bo said, looking at Tamsin, "Damn you're old."

"Remember what happened last time you called me old, baby-Fae?" Tamsin asked with a laugh.

"I remember it well," Bo said, "You ended up crying, spilling your guts about how you'd never met anyone like me in any of your many lifetimes and then you drove your truck off a cliff."

"She cried?" Bella asked, obviously thinking that was the most important thing in what Bo had said.

"Yep." Bo said, looking at Tamsin with a smug look on her face.

"Tamsin never cries." Bella replied.

"I didn't cry," Tamsin said, "I was angry… and slightly freaked out."

"She cried." Bo said to Bella, nodding her head slightly.

"I did not cry." Tamsin said.

"Were there tears and everything?" Bella asked, enjoying the game she and the Succubus were playing at the older Valkyrie's expense.

"Oh yes," Bo replied, fighting hard to contain the laugh that was building inside her, "there were definitely tears."

x-x-x

A few hours later both Bo and Tamsin were sitting on the bed, Bella was asleep with her head on Tamsin's legs, her left hand holding tight onto Tamsin's right hand, like the Valkyrie was going to disappear again while she was asleep.

"So…" Bo said softly, not wanting to push Tamsin to talk about something if it was going to bother her.

"She was a week into her previous rebirth," Tamsin said, looking down at her sister, "and Freya told her that I'd been killed… she also told her that it was her fault… I hadn't been killed and even if I had it wouldn't have been her fault. She always tried to keep us apart, thought that I was a bad person for Bella to grow up around. That's actually part of the reason that she sent me to find you. It got me away from here, and away from Bella. That and she said even I couldn't fuck it up…"

"So she thought you were dead?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "until Acacia came back here, it was the last time she was here actually… she wanted to give Freya and update report, and I'd sent a letter with her for Bella… When Freya found out she told Bella that I hated her, which is why I wasn't around anymore, she said she thought it would be easier for her if she thought I was dead…"

"Your mother is a real peach…" Bo said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied with a little laugh, "she's such a lovely person to be around… I was an accident… the Gods decided I should be born, not her, and she's never let me forget it. Bella however, Bella was planned, from the moment of her conception till the day she takes over as ruler of Valhalla, it's all been planned."

"As you're the eldest…" Bo started to say.

"It doesn't work like that," Tamsin interrupted, "the next leader of Valhalla is chosen, as Freya has two daughters and it isn't me that was chosen, thankfully. I couldn't live trapped here for the rest of my life… I wouldn't wish that on anyone… she's never left Valhalla you know…"

"Why don't we take her with us when we leave?" Bo asked.

"Freya won't agree to that…" Tamsin replied, "Bella would love it though."

"Do we have to ask her?" Bo asked, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

x-x-x

As the sun rose outside the window Bella started to stir. Bo was asleep on the bed next to her. Tamsin was still sitting where she had been when Bella fell asleep.

"Did you sit up all night watching me sleep?" Bella asked with a yawn as she sat up.

"Not all night," Tamsin replied with a smile, "some of the night I was plotting with Bo about how to get you out of here…"

Bella's eyes lit up at the mention of it.

"You mean I can come with you?" she asked.

"If you want to," Tamsin replied, "but you're the one who has to tell Freya."

Bella literally jumped on Tamsin, throwing her arms around her neck. All the fuss woke Bo up.

"I guess you told her about the little trip." The Succubus groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"I may have mentioned it." Tamsin said, as Bella jumped from the bed and started throwing things into a bag.

"You can't bring all that with you." Tamsin said, laughing as she watched what her sister was packing.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"We'll get you some clothes sorted when we get back," Tamsin said, "I don't think your gowns would go down too well where we're going."

"You're going somewhere?" Freya asked as she walked in the room.

"I see people around here still don't knock…" Tamsin said, standing up and grabbing her jacket, "we're leaving."

"Already?" Freya asked.

"I'm going with them." Bella said.

Tamsin was impressed that her sister hadn't made it a question; she wasn't asking her mother's permission, she was telling her what was going to happen.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Freya replied.

"Why?" Bella asked, "Because the Wanderer might find me? So what, you've kept me locked up in this place for 500 years mother, I'm not a child anymore. If Tamsin can take care of herself out there, so can I."

"Your sister has had more practice than you at having to take care of herself." Freya said.

"And whose fault is that?" Bella asked, "You cast her out of here like she means nothing to you because she couldn't kill someone she cares about. Look in her eyes mother and tell me you can't see how she feels about this girl."

"We all have to do things sometimes that we don't like," Freya said, walking over to Bella, "for the greater good. Tamsin knows that."

"She's in love…" Bella said quietly to her mother, "isn't that what you told me was always worth fighting for?"

Freya didn't say a word; she looked at Tamsin before looking back at Bella.

"You told me the story about Tamsin's father," Bella said, this time loud enough for both Bo and Tamsin to hear, "you told me that he was a warrior that you had met on the battlefield, when your mother allowed you to go to war. You told me that…"

"Enough." Freya said, wanting nothing more than for her daughter to shut up.

Tamsin crossed her arms and looked at her mother.

"Bella, tell me the rest of the story," Tamsin said, looking at her mother but talking to her sister, "she never told me that one."

"She fell in love with your father the moment she saw him," Bella continued, "she knew that they were destined to be together always… but her mother had other ideas. One cannot rule Valhalla with an emotional attachment like the one she had to your father. The day after you were born he vanished, never to be seen again. She was told, by her mother, that he had left to go to battle. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary so she didn't worry too much. A week passed, and she started to worry. Two weeks passed and she asked her mother if she could travel to find him. Her mother told her that he had met someone else and wouldn't be returning here."

"You never told me any of that." Tamsin said to Freya, "you told me that my father was some guy you met once after a drunken night."

"It was easier that way." Freya said, not looking at her daughter.

"It was easier for me to think I was some kind of mistake?" Tamsin asked, "That I was the result of some stupid night you shared with someone you don't even remember the name of?"

"His name was Thomas…" Freya said, she looked at Bella, "you have two weeks; if you're not back I will send someone to bring you home."

With that Freya left the room.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Bella said before noticing the look on Tamsin's face, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Tamsin replied with a little smile, "it's not your fault. Shall we get going before she changes her mind?"

x-x-x

"What is this place?" Bella asked as she walked into the Dal with Tamsin and Bo.

She was wearing a pair of Tamsin's jeans, one of her tops, and also one of her jackets. She was going shopping with Tamsin the following morning, Bo hadn't decided if she was going to tag along.

"This is the Dal Riata," Tamsin said to her little sister, putting an arm around the girls shoulder, "it's a Fae way station. One of the only places in the city where both Light and Dark can drink."

"And who is the blonde that Bo is kissing?" Bella asked with her head tilted to one side slightly.

"That is Lauren," Tamsin said with a sigh, "human doctor, works for the Dark, and she's Bo's girlfriend."

"And the hot guy at the bar?" Bella asked.

Tamsin laughed.

"That's Dyson," Tamsin said, "he's Light Fae, and is Bo's main feed…"

"So where do you fit in?" The younger girl asked, looking at Tamsin with her brow furrowed.

"I don't." Tamsin replied, "Let's get you introduced to everyone…"

Bella noticed the look on Bo's face as she looked back at them, she knew from that look that Tamsin fitted in somewhere, it was just neither of them quite knew where yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I find myself here again, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. If you find a couple of seconds when you've finished reading, please drop me a review, it helps the madness flow onto the page. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Eight

Bella sat and watched as Tamsin and Dyson played pool, she had never seen the game played before though she had heard human warriors telling tales about it. While she was watching the game Bo walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey." Bo said with a smile.

"Where did…" Bella said, having to remember the name of the human doctor, "Lauren, where did Lauren go?"

"She had to leave," Bo replied with a smile, "she has work early in the morning. I take it Tamsin told you what she does?"

"The human doctor who works for the Dark." Bella said with a nod, "this alcohol is good shit."

"Tamsin," Bo said, the Valkyrie turned to look at her, "I can so tell you two are related, she likes the alcohol."

Tamsin laughed a little as she turned back to the table.

"Last night, when you said you weren't banging my sister, I thought you were just being shy about it," Bella said, "but you're really not."

"Does that surprise you?" Bo asked.

"Yes." Bella replied simply.

"Why?" Bo asked, this time with a little laugh, "I mean, I know she's gorgeous and everything…"

"The way she looks at you," Bella said, watching Tamsin and Dyson laughing about something, "I've never seen her look at anyone like that before."

The door to the Dal opened and Acacia walked in.

"So the whispers are true." Acacia said as she came to a dead stop at the end of the pool table.

"Depends what whispers you're talking about." Tamsin said, as she lined up another shot.

"The ones that are about you going to Valhalla and breaking out your little sister." Acacia replied.

"Yes we went to Valhalla," Tamsin said, potting one ball and moving onto another, "we didn't break her out, she wanted to leave."

"And your mother allowed it?" Acacia asked.

"Didn't really give her much choice." Bella said, walking over to Acacia.

Acacia pulled the young girl into a hug; Tamsin glanced up from the table and smiled at the show of affection.

x-x-x

About an hour later everyone was at the bar, Acacia was telling everyone what it was like when Bella was a kid, the first time, and how protective Tamsin was over her. While they were listening to the stories Tamsin noticed Dyson lean over and whisper something in Bo's ear. The Succubus smiled slightly in return.

"So I guess with Lauren gone, and a house full, you'll be staying over at mine." Dyson said with a little smile.

Bo looked over at Tamsin, noticing that the Valkyrie was at that moment looking at her.

"Not tonight…" Bo said to Dyson, her eyes locked on Tamsin's, "there's somewhere else I need to be…"

"Do you remember the time that Tamsin knocked that guy out," Bella said, "punched him straight in the face and down he went."

"Which time was that?" Acacia asked with a laugh.

Tamsin smiled, rolled her eyes and looked at the other two who were talking about her. The look on her face had made Bo laugh a little.

"I'm not having some creepy guy after my kid sister for one thing," Tamsin said, finishing what was in her glass, "every time I knocked someone out it was completely justified."

"I'm not a kid Tamsin…" Bella said with a laugh.

"You'll always be a kid to me." Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own.

"And you'll both always be kids to me, now whose round is it?" Acacia asked.

"Yours." Bella and Tamsin said in unison.

x-x-x

The night continued on like that for a while, before Acacia left, telling Bella that they'd catch up probably at some point in the next couple of days. Tamsin's lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her; she hadn't slept for two nights. The first night she sat awake as Bo slept, the second night she watched Bella sleep.

"What's the matter Tamsin?" Bella asked, putting her arm around Tamsin's shoulders as the older girl yawned, "past your bedtime?"

"Very funny," Tamsin replied, nudging Bella's ribs with her elbow, "I haven't slept in a couple of days."

"I thought we were going to take Bella around a few clubs, show her the Dark way." Bo said with a smirk.

"You can do that if you want," Tamsin replied with a laugh, "but I'm going to head home."

"We can still have fun without her," Bella said, putting one arm around Dyson's shoulder, and one around Bo's, " how about we just go to a Fae bar, not Dark or Light, then Dyson can come along."

"Dyson has work tomorrow," The wolf said, shrugging free of Bella's arm, "plus drinking with a Succubus and a Valkyrie always gets me into trouble."

"Dark bar it is then." Bella said with a smile as she and Bo walked towards the exit.

"Succubus!" Tamsin shouted.

Bo turned back and looked at her.

"Yes Valkyrie." Bo said, a smile on her lips.

"Anything goes wrong, call me." Tamsin said.

"You worry too much sis." Bella replied laughing.

Tamsin shook her head a little and put on her jacket.

"Are you actually going to be able to get any sleep with those two out?" Dyson asked with a laugh.

"You'd be surprised." Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own, "Catch you tomorrow D. Goodnight Trick."

"Sweet dreams Tamsin." Trick said with a smile.

Dyson and Trick looked at each other and smiled.

"She's not going to get any sleep." Dyson said.

"Not a bit." Trick replied, laughing as he walked away to serve a customer.

x-x-x

Tamsin put a movie on and lay on the sofa, a cushion under her head and a hot chocolate on the table. If you asked her what the movie was about, she wouldn't be able to tell you. Her mind was on events of the last few nights. When she was tired she did tend to overthink things. She had spent the previous three nights in bed with Bo; all they had done was sleep. Well all Bo had done was sleep; Tamsin hadn't slept a wink for two of those nights.

The Valkyrie must have drifted off because the next thing she knew her phone was ringing. She reached down onto the floor to get it, sticking her hand in her now cold hot chocolate.

"Great…" she said, reaching for her phone and walking into the kitchen to wash her hands, she answered the call, "yeah…"

"Tamsin?" Came the reply.

"Yeah, who's this?" Tamsin asked.

"You might not remember me, but my name is Taylor," he said, "I work at the Dark bar just off Prospect Street…"

"What have they done?" Tamsin asked with a sigh.

"They may have caused a slight riot in the bar…" Taylor replied.

"I'll be right there." Tamsin said, hanging up the phone and cursing both her sister and the Succubus.

x-x-x

Tamsin arrived to find the bar empty. Tables over turned and glass smashed everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" Tamsin asked the guy who walked over to her; she figured he was the guy who called.

"Your sister and the Succubus were dancing one minute, and throwing a guy over a table the next." Taylor said, "Luckily my insurance will cover it and there's no need to call the police."

"What happened to make them throw someone over a table?" Tamsin asked, looking around at the damage.

"He grabbed Bo's butt." Bella said, from her seat in the corner.

Going on the mess in the bar Tamsin had expected to see her sister looking a little worse for wear, but she didn't have a mark on her.

"She's a Succubus…" Taylor said.

"A Succubus who came close to being raped two nights ago," Tamsin replied shaking her head, "where is she?"

"Back room." Bella said, answering her sister's question, "she's bleeding."

Tamsin didn't wait for Taylor's permission; she walked behind the bar and into the office. Bo was sitting on a chair in front of the desk, her eyes were burning blue.

"Hey Bo…" Tamsin said, walking into the room and closing the door.

"Leave me alone…" The Succubus said, looking at her.

Tamsin was shocked by the coldness in Bo's eyes.

"That isn't going to happen." Tamsin replied, pulling up another chair and sitting facing Bo, "do you want to tell me what happened out there?"

"A guy grabbed my butt." Bo said with a shrug.

"So you threw him over the table…" Tamsin said.

"Like you'd have handled it any differently if you were here." Bo said, looking at Tamsin curiously.

"No," Tamsin replied with a sigh, "I'd have thrown him through the table… how did you end up with a bleeding lip and my sister doesn't have a mark on her?"

"She's a Valkyrie," Bo said, "guess being kickass runs in your family…"

"Now do you want to tell me why your eyes are blue?" Tamsin asked.

"I'm angry." Bo replied.

"I get that," Tamsin said, "but that doesn't explain why your eyes are blue, are you hungry?"

"Nope," Bo said, standing up, "just angry. Is he calling the cops?"

"No I don't think so." Tamsin replied, following suit and standing up.

"So we can go home." Bo said with a weird little smile.

With that Bo left the room, leaving Tamsin standing there wondering what was going on.

"I guess we can…" she said quietly, before sighing and following Bo out of the room.

x-x-x

When they were back at the Clubhouse Tamsin was standing in the kitchen area, drinking hot chocolate before she went to sleep. Bella walked over to her.

"Bo's eyes are still blue." She said.

"I know…" Tamsin replied, her eyes locked on the Succubus who was currently sharpening her weapons.

"Does that happen a lot?" Bella asked.

"No…" Tamsin said.

"Okay," Bella said with a shrug, knowing she wasn't going to get much of a conversation out of her sister, "where am I sleeping?"

"You can take my bed," Tamsin replied, "I'll take the sofa."

Bella wasn't going to argue. She already knew there were two beds in Tamsin's room, but she also knew that the other bed belonged to Kenzi, and Tamsin wasn't ready for someone else to sleep in that bed just yet. Bella said her goodnight's and went upstairs. Tamsin walked over to the living room area.

"Are you going to be much longer?" she asked Bo.

"Why?" Bo asked, "Something on your mind?"

"Yes," Tamsin replied, "sleep. I'm sleeping on the sofa."

"Well I'm in the middle of something right now." Bo said.

"I see that…" Tamsin replied, putting her cup down on the table, "I'll just sleep in my truck."

Tamsin grabbed the blanket that was over the back of the sofa and walked outside to her truck. As Tamsin was lying in her truck trying to get comfortable, Bo knocked on the window. Tamsin opened the driver's side door.

"I'm sorry," Bo said, "I'm just… losing who I am, or that's what it feels like… I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Tamsin replied, "but I'll still sleep out here…"

"Tamsin, please…" Bo said, "You can't sleep out here, its freezing. You can't sleep on the sofa either."

"And I can't sleep in your bed." Tamsin said.

"Who said you can't?" Bo asked in reply.

"I physically can't…" Tamsin said, sitting up.

Bo's eyes melted back into their warm deep brown colour that Tamsin adored.

"Is it that difficult for you to be around me?" she asked.

"Difficult…" Tamsin said with a laugh and a slight shake of her head, before she looked at Bo, "it's not difficult, being around you is the easiest thing in the world for me. I'm never more comfortable than I am when I'm around you… that's part of the problem…"

"Do you love me Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"I'm a warrior Bo…" Tamsin replied, climbing out of her truck, "we don't do love."

"That isn't what I asked." Bo said, standing in front of Tamsin so she couldn't leave like she normally did, "I asked you if you love me."

Tamsin smiled a little.

"I think I just answered that question…" she said, stepping around Bo and walking towards the house.

"Why do you always walk away from me?" Bo yelled as she followed Tamsin.

"You're a Succubus," Tamsin said, stopping and turning around, facing Bo, "your species is created to love, if not the emotional side of it, definitely the physical side. You have your wolf, and your doctor. Together they are perfect for you. One has your heart; the other can physically sustain you, to an extent. There's no place for me in that part of your life. You have what you need."

"What about what you need?" Bo asked, "You're always thinking about what I need, or what's best for me, what about what is best for you Tamsin…"

"Once we get Kenzi back, then I'll have everything I need." Tamsin replied, walking over to the sofa.

"Don't you ever get bored Tamsin?" Bo asked, "Bouncing from one person to the next, never forming a physical or emotional attachment?"

"You're one to talk about bouncing from one person to the next…" Tamsin said, turning and looking at the Succubus, "so I don't stay with one person for too long, so what. I've been around for long enough to know that any kind of emotional attachment is a bad thing. What can I say; I'm a product of my upbringing… the first time."

"Do you know why mother is the way she is with you Tamsin?" Bella asked from where she was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is this?" Tamsin asked with a laugh, "tag-team against Tamsin time?"

"Every time she looks at you she sees your father," Bella said with a little smile, "the way you smile, the way you get dimples when you really laugh. That's why she pushed you away, because it was too painful for her to have you around. That's what love does to you Tamsin; it makes you push away the people who remind you of it."

"It's like nothing else in world…" Tamsin said quietly, staring straight ahead, "that person becomes your reason for existing. Their smile is the reason you get up every morning. When they laugh it's like the most perfect music you've ever heard. When they hurt, you hurt; you just want to take away all the pain in the world for them… You want them to be happy…"

She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Even if the person who makes them happy isn't you." Tamsin concluded.

Tamsin walked out of the Clubhouse.

"Tamsin…" Bo said, wanting to go after her, but not knowing what to say.

"Let her go…" Bella said, looking at the door that her sister had just walked through, "feelings are new for Tamsin, and she just needs time to deal with it. She'll be back…"

"How do you know?" Bo asked.

"She's in love." Bella replied with a shrug and a smile as she turned around and headed back upstairs.


End file.
